


【BruceDick】面對這個不公的世界

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: But Dick is a mum you know, M/M, They just want a date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【BruceDick】面對這個不公的世界

Bruce最近有個煩惱，但他卻不能跟任何人說，要不然他們會用別樣眼神看著自己，而Bruce絕對不想被這樣看著，不管是大至Alfred的還是小至Damian的也不想。這事要由5個月前的事開始說起，那時Dick陷入於水深火熱之中，真正的水深火熱。不管是白天的Grayson警官還是晚上的Nightwing也好，他從沒停下，也不能停下。布魯德海文彷彿起了一個新的熱潮，一個犯罪的熱潮。不管是白天、黃昏還是晚上，布魯德海文也像發了瘋一樣，罪犯不斷，每個行動彷佛有策略一樣，罪犯作完這單只為了某個微小的目的，最後每一片小小碎片集結成一件能毀掉半個城的炸彈，只因他們在布魯德海文遇上不如意的事。或許真的是布魯德海文負他們沒錯，但不代表藉此正當化他們犯罪的行為，而且當中也存在人命和別的無辜人。因此不管白天時的警官還是晚上的義警，Dick的確沒停下步伐來，完全沒有，就這樣沒停下來的作了快半年。而這也意味著他沒見到自己男友快半年了，Bruce對此多少有點不滿。

所以當他聽到Dick在通訊中說事情應該告一段落時，Bruce就猜他的男友應該很快會回家，他終於可以在未來幾天內見到自己男友，幸運的話還可以溫存幾遍，他們都有需要的。那是一個下大雨挺冷的晚上，Bruce難得夜巡提早結束，Damian有點不滿他還沒盡興就自個兒不見了。Bruce倒是不太在意，因為他知道那孩子去哪了，所以自個兒先回家了。他們有種默契，只要有對方要回來的跡象，Bruce便會把其中一邊窗整夜不上鎖，並放著一台小夜燈在窗外，淡淡的藍光，就算被風如何吹也吹不掉。就在Bruce快要入夢，藉著夢中宣洩對那人的思念，他聽到窗被推開，外面大雨聲也傳入Bruce的耳邊。但他更在意的是來者什麼也沒作，腳步聲也輕到不尋常，他沒穿鞋子，他把鞋子甩在陽台。Bruce翻身看了眼來者，他的男孩累透了，眼神能看得出來。整個身體也是濕的，身上也穿著那機車外套，他直接騎車直接回來。

Dick二話不說的往浴室走，Bruce沒意見，只是他明明身心也累了，但還記得要脫鞋子回來而非直接踏上那天鵝絨地毯，細心這一點也是沒變。沐浴水聲和熱水蒸氣，Dick開了按摩浴池，看來會待一陣子。Bruce想了下，決定脫下自己睡袍與男友來個共浴。Dick靠在池邊閉目，聽到有人開門也不動一下眼皮，甚至那人下水了他會自動靠上，待在男人懷內。Dick喜歡被自己抱著，他知道。一個抱抱狂魔也喜歡被人抱抱，但這只有他們才知道，而事實上可以這樣抱著他的人只能是自己，Bruce對此感到自豪。

“你可以明天才回來。”

“我想你了。”

“也用不著自己騎車回來，我可以去接你。”

“浪費你的窗和小夜燈?讓布魯德海文的人看到你的蝙蝠車搶走我的人氣?不要!”

“光你那片廣告板，我不認為一台蝙蝠車便能搶去你在他們心中的形象。”

Dick輕笑，他不想再討論那塊大型霓虹燈廣告板。他首次張開眼看著男人，騎士的身體又多了以條傷痕，和他一樣。他們不在意自己身上的傷痕，但卻能細數對方身體的傷，因為對方是比自己生命還重要的存在。

“一切都好嗎?”Dick先問。

“老樣子。”

“今天挺早的，我也沒想過會見到你。Damian有因此鬧脾氣嗎?”

“他二話不說的離開了，我猜……”

“他離家出走了?不行，我們要去找他!”

Dick就像隻被嚇一跳炸毛的貓，離開懷中跳出水池，浴袍也不穿直接重新拿起制服。Bruce有點不滿地往床上鑽，一點出門意思也沒有。Dick看著他男友的樣子，這哪像父親?根本是在賴床的孩子!為什麼這老爸不緊張我非要這麼緊張，想想覺得不合理但Dick還是意無反顧的往窗外走。但下一刻他聽到隔壁房間有動靜，是Damian的房間。Dick得知弟弟回來了倒是鬆了口氣，他剛剛看到某個快速飛離Damian房間窗邊的小孩子身影，Dick自然明白到底是怎麼回事。他有點賭氣地看著男人，對方一臉無事的樣子回看對方，Dick立時有種被耍了的感覺。Dick脫下制服，隨手拿去Bruce的睡衣穿上，但沒往床邊走反向房門去。

“Damian回來了，我去看看他。”

“不用現在去吧，Dick。”Bruce用眼神示意他男友回床上。

而Dick也想了下，轉身回床邊，就在Bruce覺得他男友果然深得他心時，Dick卻只在Bruce額上落下一吻。

“就看看而已，很快回來。”

看著Dick還是離開房間往隔壁走，Bruce心中不是味道。他很清楚自己兒子，還有兒子們。他知道Dick和Damian的關係很好，Damian很喜歡他的大哥，雖然不常表現，但Damian和他一樣很久沒見到Dick本人，他一定也想Dick了。就算再多的通訊和視訊也不能改變任何對那人的思念，而Damian會在適時利用自己的權利和優勢，例如讓Dick今晚與他一起睡覺，而不回來他……他們的房間。對，他們的房間。而Bruce很肯定今晚也會一樣，他男友會被自己最小的弟弟用各種計謀和言語留著，而前者就算知道後者意圖，他也會順理成章的待在那邊睡到天光，而不是回來自己身邊。

他知道一切都沒錯，而相比他們成年人，身為孩子的Damian更需要陪伴，而這樣也可以為Damian的成長有正面的陪伴。但我也需要阿，於是Bruce還是把帳默默記在Damian頭上，並把Damian玩電子遊戲的時間再削減6成。

隔天早晨，他聽到Dick和Damian在外面練棍的聲音，好不快樂的聲音，這讓Bruce心情反而有點糟。他難得可以抱著男友睡的晚上就這樣沒了，現在的他多少有點不滿。然而Dick這個時間還在Wayne莊園，這意味著他今天也放假，今晚他還是能抱著Dick睡個美美的。這樣想想心情也會好點，於是Bruce不計較地先洗個澡，之後才下庭園看看仍在揮灑汗的二人。

“很好的一棍，Dami!再來。”

“你腳的動作出現破綻了，Grayson。”

“你們兩個都有太多破綻。”

Bruce一棍橫掃二人，漂亮地把二人掃倒在地，這下倒是沒有留情。Dick吃痛地在地上，Damian馬上站起來隨意找了個藉口離去，他不想留下來看著這對笨蛋。Bruce坐在Dick身邊，後者倒是直接頭靠在男人膝上，直視自己男友。他有說過Dick雙目真的比任何藍天也清澈動人嗎?他為Dick的雙目感到驕傲，依舊意味著希望、世界的好和他的一切。Dick雙手張開，把男人的頭拉下，男人倒是順他意彎腰吻上青年的唇，心中的不滿一掃而空。

“我有一個禮拜假期。”

“那很棒。”

“就只是這樣?”

“是你先離開的。”

Dick臉僵硬了下，Bruce才意識到這暗示有點過，會讓人意識到的不是昨晚的小事而是當年男孩離開的時候。Bruce想再解釋，但Dick立馬再拉著男人狠狠吻一遍。

“我也想你。”

就在Bruce想在這把男友壓在身下或抱著男友回房來個翻雲覆雨的同時，Dick的手機響起來了。Dick立馬坐起來接聽，一手推開想再要吻的Bruce，認真地接聽來自Tim的電話。

聽著Dick的回應，Bruce馬上在腦海中搜索與情況類似的案件，很快他就知道到底是怎麼回事。墨西哥郊外發現一個奇怪的超能力者組織，而在當中Tim等人看到了一些熟悉的面孔，例如腦魔之類。Tim衡量了下情況，最後決定聯絡那個遠在哥譚的另一個團隊領袖，泰坦的Nightwing。Dick邊聽著情況報告邊往蝙蝠洞走，同時也開始召集其他成員。

看著Dick穿起了Nightwing制服，Bruce也想跟上，但被對方阻止了。今天他只需要一台蝙蝠戰機，用不著整個Batman也借過去。Dick手放在Bruce胸前，邊勸說同時手指也沿著Bruce胸口向下滑，Bruce覺得他在挑逗自己，真惡劣。

“事情並沒糟到要正義聯盟出馬。Tim只是想找個機會讓他的新成員學習如何像一個團隊，而且他們看到你反而會被嚇到。”

Bruce有點不滿，但他也知道Batman的存在的確會帶給身邊人的壓力，而這本來也是Batman存在的意義。但不代表他願意看著自己搭擋們特意留下他而自己往危險地方走，他相信他們，但同時也擔心他們。

“幸運的話我明晚就能回來。”

“而我在夜巡。”

“我會幫你暖床就是啦。”

無視Bruce那這話有問題的表情，Dick戴上面具並駕駛蝙蝠戰機離去。Bruce目送著，卻在心中默默記下Tim這一帳。他一會就要去Tim在哥譚所有的秘密基地留下明顯的痕跡，證明自己還是知道他在哥譚所有秘密基地所在地。

孩子需要適當的打擊才會成長 by Batman

而Dick預估時間一向都很準，當Bruce夜巡到中途，Dick突然發來一張他已經躺在床上乖乖暖床的照片。Bruce理所當然地責備Dick不應該利用這頻道傳奇怪或無用的東西給他，但Dick本來就不太在意這個，反而變本加厲地開始跟他調情。Bruce大可以把頻道關掉，但他還是開著頻道，聽Dick邊抱怨他房間竟然沒像之前單方面說好的藏著零食，邊有意無意透露自己還在等，讓他早點回來。或許他不應該拒絕不久前Dick回到哥譚同時提出與他一同夜巡的邀請。

換個角度想，Dick真的乖乖在暖床，他深信自己能因此得以睡個好覺。不可否認，只要Dick在身邊，不管是他抱著Dick還是Dick抱著他也好，他們都會說這是他們數個月來睡得最好的數個小時。Dick的體重、體溫和呼吸的鼻息，一切都能瞬間讓Bruce放鬆，陷入安穩的數個小時。Alfred甚至坦言這才是安心的睡顏，他很開心見到二人也露出這樣的表情。讓他至少清楚明白，他的家人這一刻很幸福。

經過一晚的努力，Bruce看著今晚的哥譚，Arkham每一個人也乖乖待在自己房間內，也沒收到任何可疑交易的情報，就連蝙蝠燈今晚也沒精打彩的低頭，沒人想要嘗試開啟它。或許他可以回家了，看看時間，快凌晨4點了。Dick睡了嗎?或許，他獨個兒躺床上後總會不久後就失去意識，但自己回床上就算動作再輕他也會醒來。然後他會主動張開懷抱，而這個懷抱的吸引力太大，Bruce永遠都拒絕不了。Bruce脫下蝙蝠裝甲，腳步略快的回到自己的房間。Alfred接過了裝甲，貼心地問Bruce要不要睡前飲品或任何東西，Bruce也回應不用好讓老管家早點睡覺。

打開房門，走向床輕輕翻開床鋪，但空無一人。

“Alfred，Dick呢?”接過睡衣。

“Dick少爺30分鐘前被Jason少爺叫走了，好像是有什麼緊急的事。真是相當少見，但我能看作是他們關係和好的表現嗎?”

“……當然，他們感情很好。”

事後傳聞Red Hood的所有安全屋的致命槍械全被不知名人士洗劫一空，而Red Hood誓言會搶回來的，但對象只有本人才知道也說不定。

Bruce躺在起居室沙發上，他才剛從新起的科研中心開幕禮慶祝會中脫身。他聽到有人按門鈴，而Alfred也馬上應門。他聽到老管家並不意外有人來訪，而來訪者是Dick，他終於採納自己走正門的建議了。Dick回家後先問Bruce在哪，很好至少他還有良心回來要先見見自己。

“我看到那開幕禮演講轉播，說了15分鐘語調得當，好棒。”

“已經習慣了。”

“但我還是聽得出來。”

“……”

Dick按著沙發翻跳過來，坐在Bruce身邊。Bruce任Dick拉扯自己的領帶，拉到他跟前，只要其中一方動動嘴唇，他們就能親上了。而Dick也的確那樣作了，他仔細想想難得有一個禮拜的連假，但並沒有想像中如意，也沒能與Bruce渡過任何一個難忘或安穩的晚上。就像全家都在玩弄他們似的，就是不讓他們渡過安穩的二人世界。而Bruce就算裝得要完美，Dick還是能聽見當中帶著的不耐和不滿，而那股內心的鼓譟也非針對任何人，只是真的對某些地方或現象不滿，他也不是不能理解。

“我已經盡快回來的了，但他們需要我。”

“我也需要你。”

“你需要?”Dick輕笑又微瞪大眼，或許是被那坦白嚇到。

“我需要。”

沒有你在我睡得不好，你不在身邊我就只能在夢中找你，我無時無刻不想在你身邊，只要你在身邊，我會覺得一切都變得更有意義了。

Bruce把Dick壓在自己身下，Dick輕閉上雙目任男人處置，這次我不會那麼輕易放過你了，你也知道的。

“老爺，入夜了而Gordon警長在找Batman。”

“Alfred!Gordon!哥譚!”Bruce大吼。


End file.
